all you need is love
by fanadiction
Summary: pequeños one-shot sobre distintas parejas. ojala y les guste
1. jasper alice

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Twilight** no me pertenecen en absoluto, pero la trama es únicamente mía.

**Fecha de inicio del fanfic:** 19 de febrero del 2012 a las 6:04 AM.

Fecha de término: 19 de febrero del 2012 a las 9:34 AM

**Parejas a realizar:** Bella/Edward Alice/Jasper Rose/Emmett Esme/Carlisle y Ángela/Jacob.

Espero y les guste.

Capitulo 1 Alice-JasperWashington, Seattle 15 de noviembre del 2009

Una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando su ultima creación, un precioso vestido verde que llegaba por sobre sus rodillas y que poseía un gran escote, combinado perfectamente junto a sus tacos negros de 10 cm y su abrigo también negro, por supuesto que estaba perfecta por nada era la mejor diseñadora de Seattle.

Su nombre es Alice Cullen, una pequeña muchacha de aspecto aduendado, y con gran energía, que estaba preparándose para salir con su apuesto novio Jasper Whitlock.

Un lindo sureño rubio y de ojos claros, siempre caballeroso y paciente, muy paciente, debía serlo si quería aguantar a Alice.

En fin, Luego de verse una vez más y luego de aprobar su imagen Alice salio de su casa para esperar que llegara su novio en su auto, hoy cumplían tres años de novios, lo que Jasper decidió festejar en un fino restaurante donde dijo que le esperaría una sorpresa. Era raro sorprender a la duende, la mayoría de las veces terminaba enterándose de todo antes de tiempo pero no esta vez, por mas que intento no pudo sacarle nada a su jazy jazz.

Al subir al auto pudo sentir la fragancia de las rosas, rosas que Jasper sostenía en sus manos otorgándoselas, hermosos pimpollos rojos adornados de un pequeño lazo blanco que los mantenía unidas.

Son hermosas-dijo Alice oliéndolas feliz.

No son nada comparadas contigo—contradijo el mirándola enamorado.

Ella no respondió, sabia que no hacia falta ser tan acaramelados, ni tampoco quien amaba mas al otro, todo lo contrario ellos simplemente prefieren verse en silencio, hablando simplemente con su mirada.

De ese modo llegaron al restaurante, un precioso lugar donde podían tener privacidad y disfrutar de una rica cena.

Luego de una charla sobre su día, de muchas risas y de un pequeño baile en la pista que había en el restaurante llegamos al postre.

Este consistía en un exquisito mousse de chocolate con pequeños trozos de frutilla, nuestro favorito, la pequeña copa pronto quedo vacía, pero algo que jamás espero apareció en el fondo de esta, un pequeño anillo plateado se encontraba dentro de esta, con cuidado tomo el pequeño anillo, como si temiera que desapareciera, era simplemente perfecto, un pequeño anillo de oro blanco decorado por tres pequeños diamantes, era hermoso.

Jasper nunca en su vida estuvo más nervioso, con cuidado tomo el anillo que aun yacía sobre la palma extendida de Alice, quien quedo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Alice, mi vida, antes de conocerte jamás había conocido el amor, pero cuando nos conocimos supimos que éramos nacidos el uno para el otro, esto es un sueño para mi, el envejecer juntos, cuidarnos de ancianos, reencontrarnos en el mas allá, tu me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo en estos tres años, por lo tanto te pido Mary Alice Brando que seas mi esposa?, para poder compensarte lo que hacer por mi y amarte para toda la eternidad, dije arrodillado frente a ella sosteniéndole la mano y al anillos juntos.

Alice, no tenia palabras, aquello que Jasper dijo provoco que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, no podía imaginar una vida sin se jazy, por lo que en vez de responder, se lanzo a sus brazos otorgándole un dulce beso mientras el le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.

Te amo...Te amo...te amo seguía repitiendo Jasper mientras daba pequeños besos a Alice.

Yo también—respondía Alice un tanto sobrepasada de emociones.

Y para sorpresa de ellos se escucho un aplauso en todo el restaurante, quienes habian sido del mas sincero amor.

Una nueva aventura comenzó ese día, nadie sabe que les prepara el futuro, pero siempre podes disfrutar del presente con la persona que amas.

Entonces si ellos pudieron por que vos no, no pienses en el mañana, ni en el que dirán, hace lo que pienses que esta bien y arriésgate, y si pierdes siempre habrá una mano que te ayude a levantarte.

Fuerzas., y muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo en otra.


	2. bella edward

Edward/bella.

**Twilight no me pertenece, tampoco el Internet por lo tanto le agradezco a mi madre. Solo la trama es mía y no esta permitido copiarla.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero ser solo bella, tengo 18 años y estudio psicología en la universidad de Seattle.

Mi cabello y mis ojos son de color chocolate, aunque claro yo jamás veré eso de nuevo.

Cuando tenia 11 años, un vehiculo me arrollo en la carretera, el golpe en si no me provoco nada, pero al caer di mi cabeza en el suelo, y eso al parecer ocasiono que parte de mi cerebro saliese dañada, lo que afecto significativamente mi vista, a pesar de que ahora soy ciega, y que el tipo que me arrollo esta libre, soy feliz ya que tengo dos buenas amigas que aun después del accidente estuvieron conmigo alentándome a seguir adelante.

15 de abril hoy era el cumpleaños de mi pequeña amiga, pequeña solo de estatura ya que ella era mayor que yo por un año, y hoy también era cumpleaños de Edward, su hermano gemelo, y por lo que oigo de muchas chicas de la universidad del dios griego mas hermoso en la tierra, pero de todos modos no importaba, quien se fijaría en la chica ciega teniendo a cuanta chica quisiera.

Pero lo que bella no sabia era la admiración de un joven de cabello cobrizo poseía por ella, ella era todo lo que el quería, sin dudas la amaba, aunque jamás se lo haya dicho a nadie, el la amaba incluso antes de aquel accidente, su amor comenzó cuando niños, aun recuerda el día en que su hermana la presento en la familia como su nueva mejor amiga aunque hacia tres horas que la conocía.

_Estaba en el parque, su madre lo columpiaba y a su lado estaba su hermana gemela hablando con una pequeña muy sonrojada que seguía dando vueltas en la hamaca._

_Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta bella oyó a la niña decir, Isabella un nombre lindo para una niña tan linda, pensó sonrojándose a su vez._

_Yo soy Alice, y el es mi hermano Edward nos presento mi hermana mientras abrazaba a la pobre chica que se sorprendida por lo impulsiva de mi hermana._

De ese día pasaron muchos años, pero aun recuerdo esa tarde donde merendamos todos en casa, mientras mama tomaba el te con Reneé, la madre de Isabella.

Muchas cosas sucedieron de ese momento, la primaria, la revolución de las hormonas que me afectaron más de lo que yo hubiese querido, la secundaria y el fin de esta, lleno de sentimentalismo, y con ganas de la nueva aventura de la universidad. Todo hubiese sido perfecto de no haber sido por ese horrible accidente, por que dios se empeñaba a hacer sufrir a las personas que no lo merecen, bella siendo un ser extraordinario supero cualquier adversidad,

Lo que ellos no sabían era que la pequeña duende había planeado un siniestro plan para juntarlos, ella sabia perfectamente lo que sentía el uno para el otro y ya no soportaba que sigan comportándose como idiotas.

El plan al final resulto a la perfección, claro si este consistía en terminar la noche en el hospital por que bella se fracturo la pierna, o que su casa quedara hecha un chiquero sin dudas había funcionado.

La noche comenzó bien, los invitados eran muchos y algunos ya estaban bastantes tomados, lo suficiente para quedarse dormidos en la alfombra de la sala de estar. Pero mas allá de eso nada, bella termino encerrada en el baño tapándose los oídos con las dos manos, no soportaba mas ese dolor de cabeza producido por la música y por las tres cervezas que Alice la obligo a beber, solo deseaba irse a su casa, pero no podía hacer eso a Alice.

En la habitación de al lado, había un chico con problemas casi iguales, cuando nadie lo veía corrió a su habitación y ahí se quedo no aguantaba mas a las zorras que su hermana había invitado, ellas se le insinuaron varias veces, y el caballerosamente les digo que no quería nada, pero al parecer su cerebro no procesa bien, y no entienden, pero hoy fue demasiado, cuando unas ya muy ebrias Irina y Tania lo arrinconaron y comenzaron a besarlo y refregarse contra el como si fueran un gato.

Lo único que podía calmarlo era escuchar música clásica, por lo que prendió el equipo de música de su habitación y se acostó en la cama, cuando estaba casi dormido escucho un ruido en la puerta, y unos pasos acercándose a la cama, pensó que era su hermana, pero cuando se giro para verla se sorprendió al ver a bella.

Be…bella, que hacer aquí?—pregunto nervioso de ver a la mujer de sus sueños frente a el, con ese increíble vestido negro que Alice compro para ella.

Ho…hola Edward—respondió sonrojándose, es que escuche música y no pensé que fueran tu—lo…lo siento me…mejor me voy de…debes estar ocu…ocupado—dijo tartamudeando

NO ¡… no te vayas, puedes quedarte, claro si quieres, pues no te obligara, pero si no tienes nada que hacer puedes—dios, era humillante verme tan nervioso.

Me encantaría quedarme dijo ella aun mas sonrojada, mientras a tientas buscaba la cama de Edward.

Y este al ver lo que ella hacia, se levanto, la tomo por la estrecha cintura y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, mmm..., te gustaría… no se hablar o algo—pregunto algo indeciso.

Claro, dijo ella mientras su rostro alcanzaba el color de una manzana madura.

Juguemos a las diez preguntas- dijo de pronto

OK, tu primero—contesto el

Mm, ¿te gusta Tania?—pregunto ella temiendo que la respuesta fuera positiva.

QUE¡- Tania?, gustarme a mi?—NO¡ - es decir es una mujer demasiado superficial y hueca para que me guste. Ella simplemente reprimió un suspiro.

Es mi turno, Mm, ¿tienes novio?—pregunto el queriendo sacarse la duda.

No, yo no tengo novio, quien se fijaría en mi, después de todo soy una chica mas del montón, no tengo belleza ni inteligencia—dijo ella triste al recordar que Edward jamás se fijaría en ella.

Sin belleza, no lo dices en serio, es que jamás te lo he dicho bella, eres hermosa, y por supuesto eres inteligente, cada día me sorprendes mas, por supuesto que no eres del montón, tu eres muy especial—respondió el con tanta seguridad que el mismo se sorprendió.

En...enserio lo decís o es para hacerme sentir mejor—pregunto ella con miedo.

Bella si quisiera hacerte sentir mejor te diría que eres linda, pero te digo la verdad, tu eres mas que solo linda, tu belleza no se compara con nada, y además del hecho que eres una caja de sorpresas y que me vuelves loco, yo jamás te mentiría—respondió mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas sonrojadas de bella.

Ella simplemente sentía que iba a desmayarse, su amor platónico, prácticamente se le declaro.

Ed…Edward, tu…tu me gus…gustas mu…mucho—susurro ella

La emoción que sintió Edward era increíble, tomo a bella por su cintura y con una delicadeza increíble la abrazo como si fuera un delicado pimpollo al que ahí que cuidar.

Bella, Mm quizás sea demasiado rápido, pero puedo be…besarte—pregunto un nervioso Edward.

Pero en vez de recibir respuestas solo se lanzo sobre el besándolo con ímpetu.

En medio de aquel beso, ninguno de los dos sintió como alguien abría la puerta y como ese alguien gritaba de emoción, lo único que ellos sintieron fue el golpe que dio bella al saltar del miedo, cayendo a un lado de la cama y doblando su pierna, así que de esa forma un plan termina siendo un éxito, dejando a una chica con una escayola en manos de su muy preocupado novio, quien cuidaría de ella como su enfermero personal.

**Siendo sinceros no me gusto mucho, pero bueno es lo que salio…**

**Espero que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa.**

**Y ya saben Twilight no es mío.**


	3. Emmett Rose

Twilgiht no me pertenece, tampoco el Internet. Yo solo poseo una computadora y una mente un poco loca.

ONE- SHOT de Emmett y Rosalie

¿Como decirle?... Mm ¿Cómo lo tomara?—pensaba Rosalie.

Como decirle al amor de tu vida que probablemente, muy probablemente estés embarazada, como decirle a un niño que va a tener que hacerse cargo de otro.

Rosalie estaba en un aprieto, tenía un atraso de quince días, y nunca en su vida tuvo un atraso, además de que se dio cuenta que por las mañanas tenia nauseas en las que casi siempre dejaba la cena de la noche anterior.

Con todos los nervios decidió hacer lo único que podía calmarla, llamar a sus hermanas de la vida, por que aunque era hija única la vida le dio dos hermosas hermanas, Alice y Bella, a ambas las conoció durante la primaria, con el paso de los años esa amistad se reforzó, estando juntas en los buenos y malos momentos, incluso hicieron la universidad juntas, aunque cada una estudio cosas diferentes, Alice diseño de interiores, Bella psicología y ella ingeniería, todas compartieron un piso, juntas tuvieron las mas increíbles aventuras, conocimos a nuestros amores, que casualmente eran hermanos, Bella quedo fascinada con Edward, un joven de cabello cobrizo que amaba la música clásica, Alice por el hermano menor del anterior, Jasper, un rubio de ojos claros y Rosalie se enamoro perdidamente del mayor de los tres, Emmett, un armario andante pero con corazón de niño.

Y así fue como terminaron sus estudios, cada pareja fue a vivir solas, pero una cerca de la otra, todos los días se juntaban, ya sea a salir o simplemente a ver una película.

Por ello las llamo y en menos de media hora, se encontraban las tres en un café que quedaba a unas cuadras de allí.

¿Que quieren ordenar? – pregunto el chico que trabajaba allí, Mike Newton, un idiota que no se gradúo ni de la secundaria, y que se la vivía persiguiendo a Bella.

Mm, yo quiero una tarta de fresas y un café mocca, Alice se decidió por una porción de tarta de vainilla con un late con sirope de almendras, (quiero uno) y Rosalie se decidió, para sorpresa de las otras dos, por un capuchino con una tarta de chocolate, Alice y Bella pensaban que las cosas estaban realmente mal, Rosalie nunca comía chocolate, ya que según ella engordaba mucho.

Una vez el chico se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada "coqueta" a Bella, quien reprimió las ganas de insultarlo, esta y Alice decidieron aclarar esto de una vez.

¿Qué te pasa?—preguntaron ambas al unísono.

Mm, bueno chicas no es nada grave, es solo que…- empezaba a dudar Rosalie.

DILO DE UNA VEZ—grito una enfadada Alice.

Estoyembarazada—dijo muy apresuradamente Rosalie.

Eh—no entendí nada dijo Alice.

Estoy embarazada Alice, E M B A R A Z A D A—grito un Rosalie un poco con las hormonas revueltas.

SERÉ TÍA—gritaba Bella súper feliz.

AHHH que lindo—decía una Alice dando saltitos.

Un segundo después, ambas se habían literalmente tirado sobre Rosalie quien lloraba de felicidad al ver que tan bien lo habían tomado sus amigas.

Tenemos que comprar ropita, chupetes, mamaderas… SIII—decía una Alice que seguía saltando.

CÁLMATE—gritaron Bella y Rosalie.

Esta bien—dijo Alice con su típico puchero.

¿Estas segura?, de cuanto estas?—preguntaba Bella quien ya se había sentado en su silla, cuando Mike volvió con sus ordenes.

Bueno, segura no estoy pero tengo un atraso y nauseas..

Y antojos—agrego Alice quien se encontraba tomando su café.

Bueno y antojos pero no me hice el test, tengo miedo—seguía diciendo Rosalie.

Mm podemos hacerlo las tres juntas, de ese modo no tendrías que temer—dijo Bella

En serio lo harían, gracias…gracias—repetía Rosalie mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

Bueno entonces cuando salgamos de aquí, podemos ir a la farmacia y luego ir a casa, hoy Jasper llega tarde. —propuso Alice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas tarde, y una vez recorrida la farmacia, donde la dependienta las vio como si estuvieran locas, bueno tiene razón, quien compra seis pruebas de embarazo, pero es que decidieron que cada una se iba a hacer dos.

Una vez que las tres pusieran las muestras debían esperar los eternos cinco minutos, estando las tres acostadas en la cama, preguntándose si será niña o niño, por otro lado Rosalie se pregunta como decirle a Emmett.

1 minutos….2 minutos… 3 minutos….4 minutos… Y al fin llegaron los cinco minutos.

Las tres se apresuraron cada una tomo su muestra y a la cuenta de tres lo miraron:

La de Alice dio negativa, como la pequeña esperaba, pero en cambio la de Rosalie y la de Bella dieron positivas.

La reacción fue increíble: gritos por parte de Alice, estupefacción de Bella y felicidad de parte de Rosalie.

Pe…pero yo n...No puedo es...Estar emba...embarazada es impo...imposible—murmuraba Bells.

SERÉ TÍA POR DOS SIII—gritaba Alice.

Seré mama—murmuraban Bella y Rosalie.

Hola amor—escucharon la voz de Jasper quien iba se dirigía a la habitación donde ellas estaban.

Que pasa? Hola Rose, Bells, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto confuso.

Amor, hoy no llegabas tarde—preguntaba nerviosa la duende

Si pero me dejaron ir antes, por cierto invite a los chicos a comer, a ustedes también por supuesto—decía Jasper. Por cierto que hacen?—pregunto, mirando por primera vez los palillos que las tres tenían en mano.

A...Alice, eso es lo que yo creo—hablaba entrecortadamente

Shhh, Jazz no puedes decir nada si—respondió la duende

Si son test de embarazo, pero yo no estoy embarazada—le hablaba rápidamente Alice al ver la cara de Jasper.

En cambio nosotras si—le dijo Bella al caer en que seria mama, un bebe de ella y de Edward.

Felicidades a ambas, estoy seguro que los chicos estarán realmente felices—dijo mientras abrazaba a ambas.

Ahora nuestro problemas es como se lo diremos—decían las dos.

TENGO UNA IDEA, SOY GENIAL- gritaba la pequeña duende.

Cálmate Alice—decían los tres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche, una vez las chicas arregladas y arreglada la casa, tocaron timbre,

Buenas noches- decían los dos entrando en la casa, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la decoración que había en ella quedaron estupefactos.

En la sala de estar había un gran cartel que decía "FELICIDADES PAPAS".

Había otros ositos que sostenían cartelitos con las frases "QUE SERÁ, NIÑA O NIÑO"

Habían otros con las frases de "TE VEO EN NUEVE MESES"

Pero ni Edward, ni Emmett tenían idea de para quienes eran, hasta que de la puerta de la habitación salieron Bella y Rosalie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Que les parece—preguntaron ambas.

Es en serio- preguntaba Emmett ya comenzando a emocionarse

Sip estamos embarazadas—decía Bella

Se escucharon dos ruidos, y luego habían dos hombre desmayados en la puerta.

Pfff..., que grandes hombre tenemos, me imagino como Serra el parto—decía Rose.

Luego de algunas fotos de parte de Alice, quien con Jasper se habían escondido en la cocina, pero al oír el ruido salieron, decidieron despertar a los bellos durmientes.

Q..Que, fue un sueño?- preguntaba Edward.

Sueño? No lo creo, estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre—le decía Bella mientras lo besaba.

Increíble decía Emmett quien había agarrado a Rosalie dando vueltas por el aire.

Em...Emmett embarazada aquí, recuerdas—decía esta que se estaba poniendo un poco verde.

Lo siento amor, dios estoy tan feliz- decía Emmett

Yo también, es increíble- murmuraba Edward

FELICIDADES—gritaba Alice mientras se colgaba en sus cuellos para abrazarlos, mientras Jasper lo hacia mas calmado.

Ahora hay que festejar decía la duende, la cena ya casi esta lista.

RING RING (que efecto de sonido jeje) tocaron el timbre.

La cena ya esta aquí—anunciaba la duende mientras iba a recoger la pizzas que habían pedido.

Y así fue como Rosalie le digo a Emmett que en algunos meses iban a tener a un hermoso ángel en sus brazos, y de mientras también lo hizo Bella.

Y luego de unos meses, llenos de locas aventuras, llenos de antojos a las tres de la madrugada, de hormonas revueltas, luego de la noticia de Alice de que ella también estaba embarazada, y luego de muchas compras de ropita, y de chiche, luego de ecografías en las que no se veía nada, llego el día del parto, por supuesto como era de esperar Bella y Rosalie entraron en labor el mismo, luego de desmayos y mucho dolor, el 15 de septiembre nacieron los pequeño Anthony y la única niña en la familia Annie, meses después Alice tuvo a los pequeños, si gemelos, Austen y Adrien.

Tuvieron problemas al igual que cualquier padre primerizo pero su vida fue extraordinaria y llena de felicidad.

Y hasta comieron perdices…

**Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo.**


	4. esme y carlisle

Twilight no me pertenece, me disculpo por no escribir antes, es que hubo algunos problemas que me voltearon 180º y sinceramente no tenia mucha inspiración para escribir algo lindo.

Espero y les guste.

Carlisle y Esme.

La luz de la mañana alumbraba la habitación, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se acostaron, el tiempo no importa cuando tienes todo el tiempo de la eternidad para disfrutar con esa persona que mas amas.

La noche anterior fue sin dudas una experiencia que amaba repetir.

_Desde hace unos meses ambos querían renovar su amor, no era que hiciera falta, pero el reafirmar su amor ante dios y ante todos era increíble._

_Por supuesto apenas lo habían pensado, Alice y Rosalie se salieron de control, planeando cada mínimo detalle, hasta incluso contrataron un servicio de comidas, aunque cuando les reclamo esto, ellas solo afirmaron que si dejarían con hambre a los amigos licántropos._

_Muchos años habían pasado desde la transformación de Bella pero aun todos era amigos de los licántropos, bueno, Rosalie aun peleaba con Jacob, aunque claro Reneesme siempre trataba de calmar los ánimos._

El 13 de noviembre, en Harrow, Londres.

Una hermosa ceremonia, en una pequeña iglesia, sumamente sencilla, solo invitados amigos y familia.

Por supuesto debían estar Tania, Irina, Kate con su ahora esposo Garret, Carmen, Eleazar, los chicos, es decir, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Bella y la no tan pequeña nessie, también allí estaban Jacob, aunque este fue obligado por Reneesme y Seth junto a su pareja Anthea, una joven de cabellos negros, ojos marrones, pero hermosos y piel clara, a ella la conoció en _**Port Angels**_, fue un amor a primera vista por parte de ambos.

La iglesia hermosamente decorada con claveles blancos y lazos de seda del mismo color, el altar decorado con pequeños espejos colgando en forma de cortinas dando un brillo hermoso sobre el precioso vestido que Esme llevaba.

En esta ceremonia el que llevo a Esme al altar fue Jasper, bueno, es que siempre se turnaban y la vez anterior fue Emmett, pero Edward esa vez Edward era el padrino de Carlisle, aunque era gracioso ver como el alto de Jasper intentaba calmar los nervios de Esme mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Una vez el padrino, en este caso Emmett, y la madrina Alice acomodados en sus lugares, dio inicio la ceremonia.

(La verdad me da paja escribir todo lo que dice el cura, así que pondré la parte de aceptar).

….. Usted señor Carlisle Cullen acepta por esposa a la señorita Esme Platt para respetarla, cuidarla por lo años que vivan?

Acepto—dijo con amor escrito en sus ojos mientras veía a Esme.

Y usted Esme Platt acepta por esposo a Carlisle Cullen para respetarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo por los años que vivan?

Acepto—dijo, si fuera humana seguramente estaría llorando.

Por el poder de dios y el estado de Harrow los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Y sin esperar más le dio un beso que sabía a orgullo de que ella fuera de nuevo su esposa.

Y eso nos lleva al presente, en su casa solo se encontraban ellos, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron de caza a un bosque que estaba a unas horas de allí, Alice y Jasper fueron a visitar a Peter y Charlotte, unos amigos de Jasper, en cambio Edward y Bella fueron a su casa, que estaba en medio de un bosque cercano a la casa, para el enfado de Edward Reneesme y Jacob se fueron juntos a una disco en el centro, Seth y Anthea fueron a un hotel a pasar la noche.

Después de hacer el amor nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas solamente.

Esme estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba la piel de su espalda. Su piel suave y pálida se estremecía ante mi contacto, no por la frialdad como la de una humana, si no por saberme con ella, recostado a su lado, amándola por el resto de la eternidad.

-En que piensas?-me pregunto, volteando ligeramente para verme.

-En lo hermosa que eres- le confesé- y en la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado. Y que jamás tendré que soltarte.

-Eso espero, por que es lo ultimo que quiero, te amo mas de lo debido- su rostro serio me dijo que hablaba enserio.

- te amo mas que a mi vida- le sonreí y deposite un suave beso en su cabello-

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la coloque sobre mí, haciéndola reír contra mis labios… Dios, cuanto había extrañado esa sensación.

-Por cierto…-murmuro alejándose de mi- Se puede saber que tienes planeado ahora?

-Si- le sonreí y coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- estar en casa encerrados en la habitación y hacerte el amor toda la semana.

-Mmm.… me gusta esa idea- me volvió a besar.

Aunque en lo particular no creo en el amor para toda la vida, esta pareja me parece hermosa porque el amor que siente el uno por el otro es inmenso.

Espero que les haya gustado… review?


	5. jacob y angela

**Twilight no es mío.**

**La verdad esta pareja me resulto un poco difícil, pero espero que les guste.**

**Ángela-Jacob**

_Tan diferentes y del mismo modo tan iguales._

_Ella gusta de un café, el de una cerveza._

_Ella salir con amigas al cine, el saltar del acantilado._

_El no quiere ser universitario, ella es psicóloga…_

_El no sabe lo que quiere, ella lo quiere a el._

_El solo sabe que no puede vivir sin ella, y ella sin el_.

Puede que sean completamente diferentes, pero se aman y eso es lo que importa.

_**Así que si ellos lo hacen a ti no debería de interesarte el que dirán, las diferencias de razas, edades no son importantes cuando amas a alguien.**_

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
